Connie Lin
|gender = Female |affiliation = Genghis Connie's Genghis Connie's Too |tv series = Luke Cage (6 episodes) |actor = Jade Wu |status = Alive}} Connie Lin is the owner of Genghis Connie's and Luke Cage's former landlady. Biography Warpath for Rent Money For a while, Connie Lin had been renting an apartment to Luke Cage. Even though Cage had two jobs, he still struggled to pay the rent on time. When Cage was ten days late paying his rent, Lin had started asking around about Cage, something Oliver warned Cage about. Knowing Cage would walk past Genghis Connie's to get to his second job, Lin was waiting outside. Lin asked him for the money, but unfortunately Cage was only able to pay 300 dollars, which wasn't enough. Lin allowed Cage to go to work and get the rest, but reminded him that she wanted the money that night. Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth Harassed for Money ]] The next evening Connie Lin noticed Luke Cage walk by and reminded him that she wanted the money. Cage nodded back to her. Afterward, she and her husband, Jin Lin, were visited by Zip and his gang, intent on making them donate money to support Mariah Dillard, something the Lins had done before. When her husband told the group that they were not able to give more money, Zip began to threaten them. At this moment Cage, who had just entered the restaurant, told them that they were being disrespectful to the Lins. The Lins watched in fear while Zip and his gang tried and failed to fight off Luke Cage. With the thugs removed from the restaurant, Connie Lin offered Cage payment for protecting them. Cage refused it, but assured them that he would support and protect them. Trapped in Genghis Connie's shields Lin from the missile]] A few days later, Lin was going through the restaurant's financial situation, which was bleak. That evening, she approached Cage, who was having dinner at Genghis Connie's. Cage gave her some money as payment for a window broken during the fight. At first she refused, not trusting Cage's ability to have obtained such a sum legitimately. Cage told her that he just wanted to make things right. Unbeknownst to both of them, Cornell Stokes had discovered Cage's involvement in the raid on the Crispus Attucks Complex and fired a rocket launcher into the building in retaliation. Cage saw the missile coming and shielded Lin from the explosion. The blast caused the building to collapse on both Lin and Cage, presumably killing them.Luke Cage: 1.03: Who's Gonna Take the Weight? Following the collapse of the building, Lin's leg was stuck under a huge pile of rubble. At first Lin was unsure of their ability to get out, but Cage assured her that, if the rescue services could not free them, he would free the two of them himself. Cage then started to pick up large chunks of rubble, amazing Lin with his display of strength. After her leg was finally freed from the rubble, Cage told her that it was broken. Lin asked Cage about the source of his strength, but he hesitated to tell her and continued digging them out. Remembering the way he had escaped Seagate Prison, Cage started to punch the top of the rubble until he had created an escape route. Cage, with the help of the emergency services, carried Lin out of the rubble. Lin had trouble believing how this could have happened, and Cage told her to keep it a secret for that reason.Luke Cage: 1.04: Step in the Arena New Changes Receiving aid and returning to her life after the destruction of her family business, Lin and her husband established a second business Genghis Connie's Too in the area. She served Luke Cage and Danny Rand.Luke Cage: 2.06: The BasementLuke Cage: 2.10: The Main Ingredient Personality To be added Relationships Family *Father-in-Law † *Jin Lin - Husband Allies *Luke Cage - Former Tenant, Friend and Savior *Danny Rand - Customer Enemies *Stokes Crime Family **Cornell Stokes/Cottonmouth † **Zip † **Koko † **Amos **Sugar *Mariah Dillard † Appearances In chronological order: *''Luke Cage'' **''Season One'' ***''Moment of Truth'' ***''Who's Gonna Take the Weight?'' ***''Step in the Arena'' ***''You Know My Steez'' **''Season Two'' ***''The Basement'' ***''The Main Ingredient'' Behind the Scenes *Kimmy Suzuki was a stunt double for Jade Wu in the role of Connie Lin. References Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Grey Hair Category:Landlords